Te dire au revoir
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Ecrit sur le moment...


_Juste ce que j'avais sur le coeur...  
>Donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plaît...<em>

* * *

><p>Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé de vous repasser un moment de votre existence en boucle, se demandant comment on aurait pu faire pour éviter ce qui allait suivre ?<p>

C'est ce que je fais, chaque minute de mes longues journée.  
>Je me demande, pourquoi ça n'a pas marché, pourquoi tout ceci est arrivé, pourquoi… Tant de questions sans réponses.<br>Et je me repasse ce moment en boucle, j'ai trouvé plein de moyens d'éviter ce qui est arrivé, seulement je n'arrive pas à remonter le temps pour effacer cette bêtise…  
>J'aimerais tellement, si tu savais…<br>Je t'aime tellement ! Oui, je t'aime encore, malgré le fait que tu sembles avoir tourné la page…

Tu sais, si je pouvais effacer cette nuit là, je le ferais… j'ai tant souffert après ! Je revois encore tes yeux, tes magnifiques yeux émeraude plein de larmes quand tu me criais dessus, j'entend encore ta voix se briser quand tu m'as hurlé dessus les mêmes mots pour la troisième fois… je te jures que je ne voulais pas que tout ça arrive… c'est facile de dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Mais cette fois c'est réel, je m'en veux, je m'en veux tellement que mon ventre se tord le matin quand je me réveille, après n'avoir réussi à dormir que deux heures tout au plus, que j'ai une furieuse envie de vider mon estomac rien qu'en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir, et que du matin au soir la culpabilité me ronge et me dégoûte de moi-même… Mais tout ça est de ma faute, n'est-ce pas ? j'ai tout gâché… J'ai encore tout gâché.

Tu t'étais ouverte, tu avais accepté qu'on vive quelque chose tous les deux, et petit à petit tu m'avais fait découvrir une partie de toi que je n'avais que rêvé connaître. Tu m'avais raconté des épisodes marquants, éprouvant ou magnifiques de ton enfance et je t'avais écouté, fasciné. Tu sais comme j'aimais te regarder parler… je buvais tes paroles, captivé par tes lèvres si envoutantes, tu arrivais à me déconnecter de ce monde en me parlant. Je ne t'écoutais pas, je ne t'écoutais jamais, mais tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as toujours su, mais tu n'as jamais rien dit, tu te contentais de rire et tu te penchais sur moi pour m'embrasser, accédant a ma supplique silencieuse. Ce baiser était souvent le premier d'une longue série, où tu faisait glisser tes lèvres sur ma peau, m'électrisant, me brûlant là où tu m'embrassais plus intensément, me rendant complètement dépendant de toi. On faisait l'amour, tous les jours, même plusieurs fois par jour, nos corps n'étaient jamais rassasiés l'uns de l'autre, on était complets tous les deux. Certains nous traitaient d'obsédés, ou d'accro au sexe, mais c'était tellement au dessus de nous, tellement autre chose… il n'y avait pas que du sexe, ce n'était pas que physique. On connectait nos corps mais aussi nos cœurs, et c'est ce qui rendait ça si bon. On passait de longues heures à s'aimer, le lendemain au boulot on était éreintés mais ça nous empêchait pas de recommencer la nuit suivante, et ainsi de suite… Si on ne le faisait pas, tu étais a bout, et ça me faisait rire… mais tu te vengeais, ô douce vengeance, en me poussant à bout. Combien de douches froides ais-je pris à cause de toi ? Gosh, je ne les compte même plus… Tu avais même, au bout de huit mois, émis l'hypothèse de venir vivre chez moi. Mon Dieu, tu n'imagine pas comme j'étais heureux ! On allait enfin pouvoir être 24h/24 ensemble… tu m'avais fait rire avec ça d'ailleurs ! Comme argument à ton non-emménagement, au début tu me disais que je détestais entendre ton réveil sonner… c'était vrai, ça me foutait de mauvaise humeur dès le matin cette sonnerie stridente… et je râlais, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Mais ça avait fini par te faire rire, alors je continuais… et puis je t'avais répliqué que je détestait ton réveil, mais je haïssais encore plus le fait de me réveiller seul dans mon lit. Alors si je pouvais t'avoir dans mes bras au réveil, au diable la sonnerie, non ? Ca avait fini par te convaincre… j'étais tout excité en rangeant tes affaires dans mes tiroirs, et tu avais ri… Tu riais beaucoup, avec moi ! J'étais fier de te faire rire, j'étais prêt à tout pour te faire rire, à me ridiculiser devant une foule de gens célèbre ou danser tout nu sur le balcon… Même si on a pas de balcon, tu vois l'idée, non ?  
>Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime ! Plus que ma propre vie, plus que ma propre mort, je ne suis rien sans toi, je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide à présent. Ton fantôme me hante, je pense à toi tous les jours. Rien qu'en m'habillant le matin, je pense à toi, car je me demande quelle veste ou quel chemise tu voudrais que je porte. Ou quand je descend et que je me prépare un faible petit déjeuner, je repense à ces matins d'amoureux où on se faisait des pancakes, je les préparait tandis que tu t'accrochais à ma taille et que tu m'embrassais dans le cou, me déstabilisant. Je râlais pour la forme, mais j'adorais tes baisers. Ensuite, on allait au boulot. Tout le monde nous regardait avec un petit sourire discret. On avait pas pu rester secrets bien longtemps dans un commissariat… Mais tout le monde avait été content pour nous, et finalement nos craintes s'étaient évaporées, ainsi que celles du nouveau capitaine qui pensait que nous ne pouvions pas rester en équipe tout en étant un couple. Mais on pouvait tout surmonter ensemble, tout. Parce qu'on était nous. Et puis après le boulot, on rentrait, on se détendait avec des massages, des films romantiques ou des dîners, pour finir à faire l'amour sur le sol, contre le mur, dans le lit ou sur la table. Cette vie, elle était parfaite. Parfaite pour nous deux, parfaite pour moi parce que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie, pour toi parce que tu m'avouais tous les jours que c'était magique entre nous. Et en m'endormant le soir je regardais ton visage parfait en me demandant ce que j'avais pu faire pour te mériter…<br>Mais j'ai tout gâché. Le répéter ne me sert à rien, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me le repasser en boucle.  
>Cette nuit là, quand je suis rentré a l'appartement tu m'attendais. Les larmes avaient coulées sur tes joues, tes yeux étaient rougis, ta lèvre inférieure tremblait. Et puis tu m'as tendu ce bout de papier, cette preuve matérielle qui m'accablait. J'étais abasourdi. Je te jures, sur ma vie qui ne vaut plus grand-chose, je te jures que je ne le savait même pas… Sur ce journal, il y avait une photo de moi devant un immeuble, une belle jeune femme blonde me souriait. Cette femme était belle, c'est vrai, mais elle n'était rien à côté de toi ! Je ne me rappelle même plus d'elle parce que c'était si superflu que je ne l'ai pas retenu… Pourtant les inscriptions du journaliste qui a fait basculé ma vie étaient claires : Il m'avait soi disant vu sortir d'un hôtel aux bras de cette femme… C'était un hôtel derrière moi, je venais de le remarquer. Et ça t'a brisé le cœur, tu as crié, on s'est disputé, et tu es parti… j'ai bu cette nuit là, tellement bu que je suis tombé sur le sol. Je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin avec une migraine affreuse, et quand je me suis levé, tes affaires n'étaient plus là… et c'est là que commence le cauchemar.<br>Kate, je t'écris cette lettre pour te dire que je t'aime, non pas pour faire pitié ou pour te faire culpabiliser… Mais il ne faut pas que tu l'oublies.  
>Sois heureuse, je te le souhaites réellement parce que tu le mérites…<br>Castle.

* * *

><p><em>Dites moi ce que vous en pensez? je n'ai rien relu et tout mis tel quel...!<br>Bisous! _


End file.
